User talk:Dmullins677
Welcome to my Talk page! ~Dmullins677! Welcome to my talk page. You're probably here to send me a message. Drop by to say hey, tell me to post, tell me something random, etc. Well, I will need you to do a few things. :~First, you need to title your message. Please use a heading 2 ( TITLE ). This keeps my talk page organized and makes it easy for me to read. :~Next, you can write your message. Please sign you message with 4 tildes (~~~~) so that I know who sent it, and I can reply back. Thanks for stopping by. :D}} Archive 1 (August 19th-December 2013) Forever, Kaylea http://forever-kaylea.wikia.com/wiki/User:Iheartsevsnape Help me edit my new wiki! You know me pretty well. I want to list you as one of my admins. Sev (Owl Me) (talk) 21:01, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Devin OOC we'll have the device last as long as we need, but IC it should give Devin some to be active and doing stuff...and if he gets tired of it he can always just pull it out and die. Hopefully this helps you get him back in and doing what you like with him. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:32, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Teaching Nope...common misconception. I would just like admins/bcrats to cover at least part of the core classes to be able to be able to jump in if the other teachers fall away for whatever reason..and classes can still be broken up into 2 or even 3 classes so multiple people can teach. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:40, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry about it...I'm getting it together. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Wedding Don't forget to post ASAP :D Thomas/Isabelle RP Soooo you got kicked off chat. Dumb. :P If you decide to continue your project, that's fine. Otherwise.... I started the RP. http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/North_Side_Diagon_Alley#Thomas_and_Isabelle Just post when you can, otherwise we can just do it another night. Ckohrs0221 (talk) 04:05, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Answer I don't think I gave you the badge properly, so here you go: RE:Hey Speck Hey D! here are my characters and their models, as you requested: *Aurelia Savoy - Astrid Bergès-Frisbey *Calvin Bray - Benjamin Eidem *Bennett Heyworth - Colin Ford *Avery Carlyle - Elle Fanning *Ella Stendahl - Kiernan Shipka *Krystian Reeves - Louis Tomlinson *Maya Shevchenko - Taissa Farmiga Thanks! InSpeck -message- 19:44, January 16, 2014 (UTC) We don't need . . . but it's nice to have! Congratulations! Twice over! Alex Jiskran 02:30, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Four Horsemen Okay the codename for this is Project Armagedon xD I just wanted to sound cool I'm sorry ;w;. Anyways, we could do brothers or twins or just friends or childhood friends and my idea was having their names being Hebrew and contrasting eachother so mine is going to be Death Blessed or something like that Respect my Authoritah ~ Gruff 18:08, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Okay so like mine is going to be Mavet Asher, this means Death Blessed in Hebrew, kinda ironic don't you think someone being blessed with death? >.< And idk who else could be added, it's up to you. But the names have to be Hebrew as the Four Horsemen are a Biblical Story from the Old Testement. 17:48, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Adoption I see no problem with you taking over the Hog's Head. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:16, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat: Come on chat asap so we can discuss Respect my Authoritah ~ Gruff 15:32, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Maristela and Lochan Forgotten Cavern? Effie.stroud (talk) 06:06, February 4, 2014 (UTC) : I think I'd like to Adopt Rosanna Hatchet? Should I make my own adult character Effie.stroud (talk) 06:12, February 4, 2014 (UTC) SPEW Wherever you think she fits best. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 20:10, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I want to adopt her. How do I adopt her? And can I change the way she commnicates with other people? Effie.stroud (talk) :Re: Instead of writing with her wand, she could use Legilimency to share her thoughts with the person she is "speaking" to. If the other person was an Occlumens then she would use her wand to write like her page says she does. Effie.stroud (talk) 10:57, February 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: RP? Hi! :D Thank you so much for complimenting my coding! I was actually really surprised, I always think of myself as a slow learner and I didn't think I was very good at it compared to some people. But I guess I have come a long way considering I didn't even know how to leave an owl a few months ago :P I generally pick things up from places like help guides and tweak them a little, but I am getting the hang of it. Anyway, about rolelplaying. I only have first years at the moment so I don't know what characters you want to roleplay, but I would be delighted! You just decide who and where and I'd be happy to participate :) Emmatigerlily (talk) 15:59, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Christian/Charity RP http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Flourish_and_Blotts#Charity_and_Christian Here's the link! I tried posting it in chat, but it's so active, it may have gotten lost. I see that one of your other characters is getting married, so if that's going to take up your time, it's fine. Maybe we can do it some other time. I just thought I'd leave the link here anyway. Ckohrs0221 (talk) 01:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello D Kibeth let me adopt Rosanna Hatchet, I was wondering you would like a Daniel and Rosanna RP? Something slightly less hostile than the original with my first character? Sorry if I'm bothering you. Effie.stroud (talk) 08:38, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Timing I'm still here, just scarcely. :) In a weird twist of wiki fate I've just made a character as we speak called Rex Shaw. Any chance you approve of a distant paternal relation to your Clyde Shaw? 15:21, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Annabeth and Rosanna I sent this to Kibeth, by mistake, she said they hadn't be RP'd much. I asked about the relationship between Annabeth Pyralis and Rosanna Hatchet. I know they are long lost twins, I was wondering when, how, or if they found one another? Effie.stroud (talk) 22:32, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Character Flags I had to make Devin's name bronze and Isabelle's dark red because neither the black or the white showed up at all on the Scottish flag. Hope you like them! AnnabethPyralisFlag.jpg AntonMeyersFlag.jpg CharlesBurbadgeFlag.jpg ChristianMaioccoFlag.jpg ClydeShawFlag.jpg DanielHatchetFlag.jpg DevinMullinsFlag.jpg DrakeIrvineFlag.jpg IsabelleTulenFlag.jpg LochanConlanFlag.jpg MathewStarnesFlag.jpg PadmeParkerFlag.jpg RyanBatesonFlag.jpg ScottMullinsFlag.jpg TheodoreKnightFlag.jpg 21:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :It's fine. It was fun anyway :P 08:25, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Date Lunch You can post at Jamie's now. SO confused It says your in chat... but you aren't and I keep refreshing chat and I'm just so confuuuuusedddddd The course of true love never did run smooth 02:50, February 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat Ik. It's not working for me either, and I've refreshed my PC twice. 21:35, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat My chat isn't working either Looks like you're here Hey! It looks like you're online, despite chat being dumb, so I thought I'd leave this http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hogsmeade_Grounds#Seth_and_Scott right here. And see what happens. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 22:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Anton Meyers's wand Well, when i made Abbey, she had the same exact core and wand wood as him, and i made her first, and i kind of know my wands... Wands of English Oak demand partners of strength, courage and fidelity GoldenGail3 (talk) 20:36, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Chatzy I looked into the website you mentioned on Soa's blog... for some reason commenting on it isn't an option. The website looks simple enough. If chat continues to not work, I'll start up a room tomorrow. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 04:21, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ''Ahem'' Shouldn't someone be in bed? ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 04:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) You Someone on chat just said you left Darp. Please tell me they're wrong! -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 23:07, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Daily Prophet Hey Mullins! Colin here. I've noticed that the Daily Prophet office page is a bit disorganized in coding and things like that, so I want to let you know I plan on editing and fixing that soon, because somehow it's very jumbled up and is going to be difficult to work with whenever there's an edit made. Anyway, I was also wondering about starting another article soon? I think that we should get one out there VERY soon about the Triwizard tournament, and schedule interviews with the selected champions? Just a suggestion :) ... let me know! Colin 687 ~ Edits 18:13, February 28, 2014 (UTC) The Hog's Head Help Wanted Sign Dear Mr. Burbadge, My name is Alorya and was wondering if I could apply for the job. That is, of course, you hire seventh years. Thanks! From, Alorya Devania --Menalfai (talk) 22:09, February 28, 2014 (UTC) RESPOND ASAP So... 3/7/14 OOC means that IC, the days include Maria's birthday, March 16th. So... I decided to do a triple roleplay where Maria and April are walking in Hogsmeade and Christian joins in. Then, a barbershop quartet shows up out of nowhere and starts singing "Happy Birthday" to Maria. So. Yeh or Neh to roleplay tomorrow? We are starting it today, so you can join in tomorrow. Dmu ;( Bro! Are you still alive? O.o I haven't seen you on in ages. 11:54, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Are you back? I saw you edited and ARE YOU BACK? If you are, GET ON CHAT NOW. 21:35, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Prophet Hello there, Mullins! Colin687 here. Just wanted to let you know I have re-created the Main Office so that it is easier to work with and stuff (and quite studly looking, if I may say so myself :P ) . Also I think we really need to get an article out there soon. I say we start talking about the Triwizard Tournament, make users aware that we're here, that sort of thing. Anyway, let me know what you think of the new format to the Main Office. I worked FOREVER on it!!! ( #sotired ) ... anyway, really gotta sleep. See ya dude! :D ~ Colin 687 10:17, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Back? Hey!!!!! It's SO exciting to see you around on the wiki again! Are you back back, or just for Yule Ball? Either way, it's just SO good to see you posting again! Missed ya, pal!!!!!!! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:14, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat kick I kicked you from chat for this chat rule: Activity - Remaining in chat for a really long time without talking may result in a kick. You did not respond to the group chat nor PMs or even main chat. So, I kicked you. Nothing bad! You';re back DMU!! 14:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC)